Until The End
by Pokeythewarrior
Summary: When Freddy is knocked into a coma by a head-on car collision, he must battle with his own mentality to survive, and experiences the true capability and strength of his own mind


Freddy opened his eyes. For a split second, he had forgotten where he was. Then he remembered, it's his 21st birthday. Everybody had just left his house, and he was very, very intoxicated. Freddy and Foxy were both laying down on the couch, slumped against each other. Foxy chuckled.

"Dude..." Foxy muttered quietly, slightly sitting up. "I feel amazing."  
>"I know right." Freddy replied with a slight smile. "We can finally do what we want. It's nice not having your father around to keep you from having the time of your life."<p>

"I know that feeling too well." Foxy said. He stood up, almost losing his balance as he stumbled into the coffee table, knocking down and shattering a beer bottle. "Oops"

"Don't worry about it, i'll clean it up later." Freddy said. He looked around for a bit, thinking of something they could do to pass time. They weren't tired at all, they felt more alive than they ever have before. They almost felt rebellious.  
>Suddenly, Freddy's face lit up with excitement, as he realized that his father had left his BMW and the keys in the garage for Freddy to use to get to work.<p>

"Foxy! Lets go for a joyride!" Freddy almost screamed, jumping up from the couch and making his way towards the garage door. Foxy sprinted after him and grabbed his arm, attempting to pull him away from the door.

"Freddy, You're fucking drunk! We're both drunk! We can't go driving around right now!" Foxy exclaimed.  
>"I have driven drunk many times before." Freddy stated proudly. Foxy's ears flattened to his head. "Freddy, no. We aren't going out right now."<br>"Well you can stay here if you want. Im going for a joyride." Freddy chuckled, entering the garage and grabbing the keys from a drawer. Foxy once again grabbed his arm.

"Freddy." Foxy said, staring straight into his eyes as he asked "Are you absolutely sure you can drive right now?"  
>"Well... No, but i've done it before, so i'm not really worrying." Freddy replied.<br>Foxy hesitated, looking at the car, then back at Freddy. He sighed deeply. "Alright Fred. I'll trust you."  
>"Thanks buddy." Freddy said as he opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat. Foxy hesitantly sat in the passenger's seat and made sure to put his seat belt on.<p>

"I swear to god, you better not get us killed." Foxy muttered quietly. Freddy backed the car out of the garage without lifting up the garage door, causing it to fall over on top of the car. He still continued to back out of the driveway into the road.  
>"Fred! Holy shit!" Foxy exclaimed in terror. "Don't worry, I'll fix it" Freddy replied as he proceeded to speed down the neighborhood street at a high speed. Foxy clutched the side handle as hard as he could. "Damn it, I should've stayed inside!"<br>"Whelp, too late!" Freddy said, chuckling. "We're about to have fun!"

Foxy half-chuckled, still very terrified. Freddy sped down the road, making his tires screech when he hit sharp turns, almost driving straight into people's yards, almost hitting multiple lampposts... Freddy was having the time of his life while Foxy's heart was almost beating out of his chest.

"Freddy, i'm serious! Be careful! This isn't a joke!" Foxy reached over to take the wheel, but Freddy smacked his hand away. "I know what i'm doing!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We've almost crashed like 12 times, we have probably run multiple stop signs and have most likely almost hit multiple people that we can't see! Freddy, you can't drive right now! We need to pull over and wait until-"  
>Boom.<p>

Their car collided head on with another car had rolled over, tumbling down the road violently as Freddy and Foxy were thrown around inside.  
>Freddy's head had smashed into the windshield with such force that the windshield had cracked, Freddy was unconscious.<p>

Freddy had finally awoken, But... something was very unusual. He had woken up on the floor, which felt like a flat sheet of smooth glass. It looked as if the place he was in was completely empty, being totally pitch black. He stood up and examined himself, he was perfectly able to see his arms and legs as if they were illuminated. "What the hell..." He whispered, filled with confusion.

He took a step. His footsteps echoed deeply throughout the entire area, almost sounding like distorted piano keys. With each step, the sound crescendoed, vibrating the floor beneath him.

"H-Hello?" He instantly regretted speaking as the echo was ear piercing, causing the floor to shake violently like a 9.0 earthquake. All of a sudden, the echoing ceased, and all that could be heard was the floor cracking beneath him. "Oh-" He covered his mouth, but the echoing returned, causing the floor to crack more.

Without thinking, he started to sprint. The floor gave into the damage and completely shattered, Freddy collapsing through the cracked glass as well. He screamed in terror on the way down, the echoes making it sound much louder and more painful to listen to.  
>Freddy was falling faster and faster, as if an unknown force was pulling him down. He slammed down on to what felt like pavement, feeling every ounce of excruiciating pain as he tried to stand back up, but wasn't able to. It felt as if he had broken every bone in his body, but the pain had faded when his body miraculously began to heal itself.<p>

"What the-" Freddy covered his mouth again, but this time there were no echoes, just pure darkness. He sat in the dark, the only thing on his mind being Where the fuck am I?

He looks ahead, and notices two bright, golden dots coming towards him at an alarmingly fast pace. He stands up and begins to back away. As the dots got closer, he noticed that they were a set of eyes, seemingly menacing and unwelcoming.  
>Freddy began to back up more. "Are you that afraid of your own mind?" Someone called from the distance. "W-who's there?" Freddy demanded, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.<p>

The pair of eyes suddenly appeared before him, now bearing sharp teeth with a large, menacing grin. "Well? Are you?" It asked again. "M-my mind? What do you mean 'my mind'?" He asked.

"I mean you're mind, idiot." It replied coldly. "Is it that hard to comprehend?" "So... I'm inside my head right now?" Freddy was stunned, was this a dream he was having? or was he really inside his own mind right now?

"Exactly." It said, lowering it's smile down to normal. "Well, who are you exactly?" Freddy queried, still backing up a bit.  
>"Well, to put it simply..." It hesitated before stating "I am your judgement."<p>

"My judgement? Then why do you look like Foxy?" Freddy examined it, noticing that it looked exactly like Foxy, wearing his grey jacket and had the same piercing, golden eyes as him.

"Think of this as a tribute to him. Your actions caused something tragic, something that cannot be reversed." The foxy look-alike disappeared, then reappeared behind Freddy, whispering into his ear "You murdered him."

Freddy nearly jumped out of his skin, feeling the cold air on his ear, the blunt words entering his head, causing his hear to race with devastation and denial. "I killed him? What do you mean?"  
>"You are really fucking slow, aren't you?" The fox's ears fell, sighing deeply as he faced Freddy. "Looks like i'm gonna have to explain in detail. Lets rewind, shall we?"<p>

The pure darkness abruptly lit up as a large, projector-like screen appeared across from them both. Shown on the screen were Freddy and Foxy, Freddy recklessly driving the BMW as Foxy sat helplessly in terror. Freddy had completely forgotten that he had crashed the vehicle. "Oh my god..." Freddy kneeled down, covering his mouth as he stifled the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, I was supposed to be the one to stop you from driving that night. But, since you consumed all that alcohol... I was paralyzed. Helpless." The fox continued on. "You ever heard the term 'clouded judgement'? Well, that's basically what happened."  
>The projector screen disappeared. The fox stood over Freddy, peering down at him in disappointment. "And ya'know what's even worse? He wasn't the only one you killed." Freddy started to sob. The fact that his selfishness had killed his best friend and another innocent person hit him harder than the excruciating fall he had just endured.<p>

"The reason he even went with you is because friends don't leave friends behind. He was loyal, and you took advantage of that." The fox stated bluntly as Freddy began to cry harder. "Well, it seems as if loneliness would have been better than the sheer terror you put him through."

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Freddy screamed at the top of his lungs through sobs. "It's too late for that." The fox replied, chuckling slightly at Freddy's dismay.

"Why don't you just leave me alone! I wanna get out of here! I wanna wake up! Please tell me, how do I escape from here?!"  
>The fox grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Escape? Hah, there will be no escaping. That is... Until the end..."<p> 


End file.
